Homosexualidad
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Mello recientemente había descubierto su orientación sexual. Y le hubiera importado, cierto, de no ser por quién estaba interesado. MelloxNear. YAOI.


**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece. **

**Bueno, éste es mi tercer one-shot de la pareja MelloxNear y me ha quedado algo raro, espero vuestra opinión. **

HOMOSEXUALIDAD

Que alguien lo despertase sería fatal para su sueño. Que alguien tuviera el valor de zarandear a Mello cuando éste, en sueños, traía consigo esa cara de felicidad, sería terrible para la humanidad. Pero aún con esas, fue una suerte que quien trajera al rubio del mundo de los sueños fuera el despertador y no un ser humano.

Gruñó algo al tiempo que lo lanzaba contra la pared, cabreado. Habían estropeado su sueño. Y sólo había dos personas en el mundo entero que pudieran hacerlo y salir ilesas de ello. Por eso a nadie le extrañó que bajara con el maldito aparato hacia el comedor y lo dejara en un estante cualquiera.

Dirigió una furibunda mirada a todos aquellos que cuchicheaban sobre su aspecto de vagabundo e inventaba teorías, de nuevo, sobre el despertador.

Nadie le deseaba los buenos días a Mello si éste no los deseaba a nadie antes. Era una ley no escrita en el orfanato, y sin embargo siempre había alguien que se atrevía a romperla.

-Buenos días, Mello.

Y ese solía ser Near, el número uno, la rata blanca de laboratorio, o la bola de pelusa blanca que siempre permanecía sentada del mismo modo en una silla cualquiera, normalmente en uno de los extremos de las mesas más alejadas de entre el gentío.

El malhumorado joven ya llevaba unos días sentándose a su lado, y nadie conocía el motivo. Ni siquiera él mismo entendía el por qué le relajaba estar con el albino por las mañanas. Matt tenía una idea en su mente, pero cuando la formulaba siempre terminaba con uno o dos huesos rotos, así que desde hacía tres días exactamente había dejado de insinuarlo, aunque se le notaba en la mirada que cada vez tenía más confirmadas sus teorías.

No le devolvió el saludo a su acompañante, como era costumbre también. Se sacó una tableta de chocolate del bolsillo y empezó a devorarla sin piedad. Near le observaba de reojo, demasiado ocupado en su construcción de naipes que en menos de tres minutos alcanzaba perfectamente el quinto piso.

Eso era lo que solía ocurrir todos los días.

Todas las noches, en cambio, era más bien al ravés: se alejaba, tanto cuánto las paredes del orfanato le permitían, del campo de visión de Near.

Pero, bueno, de todos modos, Matt ya estaba acostumbrado a esos cambios de humor de su compañero de habitación. Demasiado incluso. Así que si una noche le daba por esconderse en la biblioteca para que Roger no lo llamara a una de sus rutinarias reuniones, él lo seguía sin hacer preguntas. Si otro día tenía antojo de cereales a las tres de la madrugada, al pelirrojo le importaba bien poco seguirlo.

El gamer era quién más claras tenía las cosas, incluso sin estar involucrado.

-Repítelo y te envío directo al infierno.- Solía decir Mello cuando el pelirrojo insinuaba que Near era de su agrado _a otro nivel_.

No lo repetía, pero al rubio ya le había quedado claro.

Aquella noche Mello salió sólo a la biblioteca para "investigar" cómo se supone que uno se volvía homosexual. No le pidió a Matt que le acompañara porque hacerlo a las dos de la mañana solo ya era de por sí suficientemente vergonzoso.

...

-Buenos días.- Siempre era la misma rutina.

Se sentó en su silla y observó la ya conocida construcción de naipes que en menos de dos minutos ya había alcanzado el cuarto piso. No devolvió el saludo, como de costumbre, absorto en sus pensamientos sobre lo que ayer había descubierto, y aún sin creérselo.

Near estaba allí mismo, y de algún modo sentía que le hechaba de menos. Era un horror, sin duda, pero debía remediarlo de inmediato antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores.

-Oye, Near.- Aquella noche había soñado que el albino le revelaba su verdadero nombre.- ¿Eres homosexual?

El albino giró sus ojos grises e inexpresivos hacia él, habiendo detenido la construcción al instante. Al parecer, la mayoría de los allí presentes minutos antes habían desaparecido pocos momentos antes y los dos o tres que quedaban estaban por hacerlo.

-Mi orientación sexual no la encuentro de tu interés.- Dijo, frío, al tiempo que regresaba a su construcción.- A menos que estés interesado en responder tú antes la pregunta.

Mello se quedó estático. Había una especie de tensión en el aire.

-No realmente.- Dijo al fin, levantándose. Si no lo admitía frente a Matt, jamás lo haría frente a la bola blanca.

-Lo tomaré por un "sí".- Terminó de colocar las cartas y en un arrebato de mal humor, su acompañante se las tumbó.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- Y se fue.

Había algo que el albino llevaba un tiempo preguntándose. ¿Por qué Mello se sentaba junto a él por las mañanas? Había ideado sus propias teorías, pero ninguna era tan sonada como la que, con la pregunta que le había formulado, se habia formado en su cabeza en ese momento.

Aunque el asocial de Near preferiría mil veces que continuara odiándolo, repeliéndole, porque de ese modo no tendría que hacerse ilusiones. Y quién lo diría, si su rostro no había cambiado en nada. Bueno, tal vez un poco; el Sol se había desplazado un poco y, con él, las sombras que se dibujaban en su rostro. A parte de eso, seguramente, nada.

...

-Buenos días, Mello.- El ahogo de la rutina, la desagradable sensación de vivir bajo sus efectos.

El rubio depositó con desdén el despertador que había estampado contra la pared aquella mañana en uno de los estantes, junto a los otros cuatro de los días anteriores, y lo miró. Había algo distinto, y hasta el apático de Near lo supo ver.

-Ni buenos días ni mierdas; ven conmigo.- Y se lo llevó a rastras hacia su habitación. Los que lo vieron simplemente dijeron que el pobre número uno del orfanato iba a recibir una paliza. Aunque a nadie le importaba.

La verdad era muy lejana.

El dominante de Mello habia cerrado la puerta y, sin dudar un momento, la aseguró con el pestillo. Near se sentó en la cama que, por los envoltorios esparcidos, supuso la del rubio. No quería aventurarse a nada pero tenía una leve idea de lo que sucederia en ese lugar. Tal vez no tan rápido irían las cosas, pero...

-Sí, puedes tomarte lo de ayer como si la respuesta hubiera sido afirmativa.- Lo miró arrogante, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Se retorció un mechón de cabello a falta de juguetes.

-Bien.- No dijo nada más. Si por él fuera, permanecerían en el mismo lugar, en el mismo punto, sin avanzar en los más mínimo. Silencioso, levantó la mirada gris hacia los ojos de Mello. Éste con una fuerza que podría haber mesurado si hubiera parado a pensar en ello, lo empujó en la cama, dejándolo tumbado, y se situó encima de él.

-No es una borma, Near. Y voy a sentirlo muy poco por ti.- Poco a poco se fue aproximando. El albino, pese a todo, no se había movido ni un solo milímetro desde que cayó de espaldas a la cama, y cuando los labios del rubio rozaron los suyos, cerró los ojos y empezó a levantar los brazos.

Lentamente, lo rodeó con ellos. Mello se dejó llevar e introdujo la lengua, repasando poco a poco la boca del menor.

Matt tenía razón. Era homosexual. Pero no le importaba: Near también lo era.


End file.
